xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Inquisitor
In the Kingdom of Paraphilia, a Royal Inquisitor is an agent of the Crown. Inquisitors are masters of both the arts of pleasure and of pain, utilizing specialized knowledge of both to extract secrets from enemies of the throne. Their rank is one of the most respected in the lands--and one of the most feared. History The role of Inquisitor was established in the early days of the Kingdom, when a particularly unpopular King found himself at the business end of an assassination plot. The attempt was foiled by a commoner servant named Price, who--having overheard the plot--seduced one of the conspirators for the details of their plan, then turned the knowledge over to the Crown. The grateful King elevated Price to the role of counselor, and moved to have the conspirators executed--but the newly-created advisor used his position of influence to dissuade him. He insisted that a deeper plot might exist, one that would not be uncovered without further insight. The risk was too great to ignore. At his own suggestion, Price was permitted to continue his espionage, infiltrating the network behind the attempt and identifying its masters through a combination of seduction and manipulation. Soon, all those who had conspired against the Crown were named--many by their own men, under promise of lenient sentencing and even minor reward. The cell of traitors was swiftly dispatched, with those who cooperated stripped of title and banished. No further plots arose. The methods used to uncover the attempted regicide so impressed the King that he knighted Price, and established him as the first Inquisitor: the King's official spy, charged with keeping watch over the Court. With his only duties being to the Crown, the Inquisitor was given almost complete autonomy to act in Their best interests--no matter whom was involved. Evolution Over Time That Price was common-born made his climb to prominence controversial, and unpopular with the nobility, who saw the position as one of great power. In truth, the role was powerful, so much that the Inquisitor was nearly above the law, answering to none but the Crown Themselves. This was all the more reason to restrict just who could hold the title of Inquisitor. The Crown could not afford to have their courtiers fighting for further influence among themselves. Sir Price's humble origin set a precedent of birth for subsequent office-holders. It was reasoned that a man who owned no land could hold no stake at Court, and thus would be harder to influence by his highborn prey. It is a requirement that stuck. Though the office has since been held by noblemen, it was made law that no man who ruled over a settlement could hold the office, making the highest eligible rank to serve that of a bannerman. To make up for an inherent lack of rulership, the role was made especially well-paid. Though initially akin to that of a Spymaster, the role of the Inquisitor came to include the duties of a high-ranking torturer, utilizing his gathered knowledge in order to extract information from those who moved against the King. Over time, the role expanded further to include the creation of multiple Inquisitors, dispatched to live among the people as spies. The office itself was renamed that of the Inquisitor General, and was placed in command of these lesser agents. The rank of Inquisitor General was later determined to be too war-like, and was replaced with the rank of Royal Inquisitor. Qualifications As with any position of power, the role of Inquisitor and the office of Royal Inquisitor have a handful of qualifications that must be met before the title can be awarded. In order to become an Inquisitor, the requirements are: # The candidate must not be a lord or heir of a ruling Paraphilian House. Members of cadet (secondary or lesser) branches are permitted, so long as they are not first in succession behind the current lord. # The candidate must be a Paraphilian citizen, and must reside within the Kingdom. # The candidate must be trained in the profession by the Royal Inquisitor, or a chosen agent thereof. # The candidate must be literate, and have received some level of higher education. He or she must be able to demonstrate command of this knowledge. Fluency in other languages is often highly valued. # The candidate must be physically fit and unhampered by disability. He or she must be able to perform the more demanding duties of the office, including acts of discipline, punishment or torture. It is worthy of note that the Crown may bypass these requirements at Their will, such as in the case of the first office-holder, who was unable to write. Allowances can be made for those of particular skill, connection or knowledge, with options of education often provided to Inquisitors by the Crown or their masters, to better qualify them for the office. Only the first two requirements are firm. In order to be elected Royal Inquisitor, an Inquisitor must also meet the following criteria: # The candidate must have served as an Inquisitor, in either a military or civilian fashion, for no less than five years. # The candidate must demonstrate command of a discipline or art that would benefit the Crown, such as fluency in foreign language, unique martial skill, arcane knowledge, or proven ability in other arenas. Former holders of the office have been elected based solely on their unique qualifications. High Inquisitor Prince Leigh earned his title in part due to his military background, where his strength and skill in combat were well-established. His ongoing study of the human mind was of great interest to the Crown. His successor, Inquisitor Prince Hyppoliti, earned distinction by competing in the Disciplinary Decathlon, where his mastery of the bullwhip and record-breaking tolerance to its use set him apart. In times of trouble, or when the serving Royal Inquisitor falls ill, it becomes possible for an Inquisitor to petition for consideration as a successor. The decision is often left to the current office-holder, but can be made by the Crown if he or she is unwilling or unable to choose. Style and Address Further Reading: Peerage in Paraphilia The role of Royal Inquisitor is a knighthood, which is often the only title the holder carries, beyond that of the office itself. The rank of Inquisitor on its own is considered a military rank, with Royal Inquisitor ranking higher, having control over certain forces within the borders of the Kingdom. As a rank that is both semi-noble and militaristic in nature, Inquisitors enjoy certain styles, or forms of reference. Any Inquisitor is referred to directly as "Sir Inquisitor," with the more personal form utilizing the honorary title of "sir" with their first name (e.g.: "Sir Price" or "Sir Leigh"). Spoken of in the third-person, the proper form is the title and their surname ("Inquisitor Prince (Hyppoliti)", similar in form to "Sergeant (Davien) Bower"). In cases of a noble Inquisitor, "Sir" can be replaced with "Lord," making the direct reference "Lord Inquisitor," the indirect that title with their surname ("Lord Inquisitor Prince"). The rare female inquisitors (of which there have been two) use the feminine form (e.g. "Lady Inquisitor"). Once retired, the former Royal Inquisitor's title becomes the honorary form of "High Inquisitor," in respect to their prior state of prominence ("High Inquisitor Prince"). The knighthood awarded by the office remains. Duties and Powers Over the years, the power of the office of the Royal Inquisitor have been further expanded to allow greater freedom of liberty. Among the Royal Inquisitor's legally-appointed powers are: * The Right of Conscription: the Royal Inquisitor may choose, train and create other Inquisitors to act as members of his or her network, provided they meet the requirement of rank. * The Right of Council: the Royal Inquisitor may request audience with the Crown at any time. Further, he or she may attend any meeting of Court as his or her discretion, including those that are confidential or highly secure (such as the Bound Council). * The Right of Succession: the Royal Inquisitor may choose his or her successor from the trained and recognized Inquisitors available, with his choice subject to Crown-approval. Despite his great reach and influence, the Royal Inquisitor is not above the law. Actions made on behalf of the Crown must be undertaken with Their blessing and knowledge, unless the latter would place Them in harm's way. The only time an Inquisitor may violate the Laws is in defense of the Throne, or else when dealing with those who have likewise violated the Laws, such as in the case of convicted criminals. The Royal Inquisitor's chief duties revolve around the gathering and rendering of information, often in the form of reports presented directly to the Crown. The Inquisitor wields the right to investigate any and all situations that seem suspect, or may threaten the safety of the Court. People of interest can be taken into custody, and those found guilty can be subject to torture, according to the Inquisitor's will. In situations that involve the safety of the Crown, the Court, or the Kingdom itself, the Royal Inquisitor may requisition the help of local law enforcement to locate fugitives and bring them to heel. In addition, they are tasked with choosing and doling out punishments for those who violate the Laws or threaten the Crown. The severity of chosen punishments is at the discretion of the Inquisitor themselves. Though not required, most Royal Inquisitors maintain a network of spies beyond their subordinates. This allows them to keep a finger on the pulse of the Kingdom without revealing their scrutiny. Those who operate beneath the word of the Royal Inquisitor often bear a document marked with his Seal of Office, indicating their purpose. This is to prevent the spies from being prosecuted for acting in the interest of their patron. Use in Other Kingdoms The office of Inquisitor is almost exclusively a Paraphilian one, having originated there and been designed to fit its unusual political climate. In most places, the similar roles of Spymaster and Torturer are separate, and are used more broadly, the former working strictly in information, the latter in the punishment of criminals of all kinds. Outside of Paraphilia, the Royal Inquisitor is considered an agent of the Crown, but holds no more power than any other courtier outside of Paraphilian borders. In recent years, the Kingdom of Achillea has adopted the role for its own use. There, the singular Royal Inquisitor is a fixture at court, minding the daily goings-on of the courtiers and investigating points of interest in the name of the Queen. His duties are similar to his Paraphilian counterpart, but involve a great deal more observation, with acts of torture reserved for criminals with apparent ulterior motives and enemies of the Throne. When used, this form of torture is rarely violent--except in extreme cases--and is often of a more sexual nature. The Achillean (or Yaoian) Inquisitor is a figure both respected and feared. The role at the Achillean court has been exclusively held by Helvah Sei'Dist, a Paraphilian immigrant who brought knowledge of the office with him. The decision to install the court position of Inquisitor in a foreign country is one known to the Paraphilian Crown, who allow it, provided it is not used against them. Known Inquisitors * Faire Price * Prince Hyppoliti III - candidate prior to his death; assassinated * Unnamed Successor to Prince III * Prince Leigh * Prince Hyppoliti IV - current * Helvah Sei'Dist (Achillea) Trivia * Though self-identified as Royal Inquisitor, Helvah Sei'Dist cannot technically hold the rank in Paraphilia, due to being the head of the cadet (secondary) branch of House Sei'Dist. As canon heir to his household, he ranks too high to hold the title of Inquisitor at all, despite his training under the current Inquisitor Prince. With his brother Vischias in power canon, he is simply a lord, making his claim legal. ** That he serves in the Kingdom of Yaoi bypasses this entirely, as the rank of Inquisitor does not actually exist there prior to his arrival. His having been trained in the discipline adds credibility to the newly-created office. * Most of the King's Inquisitors have been from House Prince. Though the Princes own no land, being bannermen, it is often the inheritor of the House that becomes Inquisitor. This creates a questionable conflict of interests, as Lord Prince is sworn to serve Baron Domine, while the Lord Inquisitor is sworn to the King. This has been addressed in several ways. Prince Leigh avoided the issue entirely with a stance of neutrality to all parties, defaulting to the Crown when pressed. By contrast, his successor, Prince Hyppoliti, addresses the issue by keeping his own lord, Domine Aeon, out of the political arena whenever possible, to avoid potential conflict. Category:KoP Lore Category:Kingdom of Paraphilia